Our Conversation :: Jong Wook
by Lody Kwon
Summary: katakan saja... tak perlu menutupi hal yang lambat laun akan diketahui.../Yesung & Ryeowook/ slight : Leeteuk/ friendship, Romance, Pluff/


**Our Conversation**

by : _The Beauty Handsome man entire the world  
_**Lody_Lolo**

Cats : Kim Jong Woon, Kim Ryeowook  
dan Leeteuk

Disclaimer :  
Mereka adalah mahluk Tuhan yang lagi popular.

Warning : Geje, Typos dimana-mana.  
yah maklum, namanya juga manusia.

Summary : Setidaknya hubungan ini yang terbaik yang pernah aku jalin…..  
hubungan yang kujalin dengan kim jong woon….

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja berdiri dibalkon kamarnya, tepatnya dikamar hotel tempatnya menginap, kepalanya mendongak menatap hamparan langit malam, membuat wajahnya yang manis berhias senyum sedari tadi. Meski angin cukup dingin mengingat sudah jam 1 pagi, tak membuatnya meninggalkan balkon kamar itu. kim ryeowook, namja yang sejak tadi terus menatap langit seakan tak pernah bosan memandangnya.

'GREPP'

Sentuhan, lebih tepatnya dekapan seseorang dari balik tubuh wookie membuatnya menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang mengganggu acaranya menatap bintang.

"kau mau sakit….? Hmm….?" Suara baritone seseorang yang tengah mendekap tubuh wookie membuat wookie tersenyum.

"mendoakan aku sakit…? Eoh…?" kata wookie menoleh sejenak.

"apa yang membuatmu berada disini….? Ini sudah terlalu larut….. " kembali, suara baritone itu mengusik telinga wookie.

"musim sedang bagus di paris ini… aku tak mau melewatkannya begitu saja….." kata wookie meraih jemari yang mengunci pinggangnya dan menautkan jarinya.

"kau bisa menikmatinya esok chagi… apa tak lelah ? bahkan besok kita masih harus tampil….." kata namja bermata sipit itu lembut dan menumpukan dagunya dibahu wookie.

"lelahku tak terasa saat melihat ribuan ELF begitu berbahagia karena kita…" wookie memainkan jarinya yang bertaut dengan jari namja dibelakangnya. "bukankah itu sangat menyenangkan...?"

"aku bersyukur kita dicintai begitu banyak ELF…." Kata sang namja memejamkan matanya "dan aku lebih bersyukur lagi karena aku begitu dicintai seorang kim ryeowook….." katanya lagi kini menatap wookie.

"kim jong woon…. Sejak kapan kau pandai menggombal….?" Wookie tersenyum lembut, digesekannya hidung mancungnya ke pipi namja yang dipanggil jong woon itu.

"sejak aku sadar kalau menggombal padamu itu perlu….." kata jong woon -atau yesung biasanya dia dipanggil- mengulas senyum tipisnya. "mengingat semakin banyaknya orang yang mencintaimu….."

Wookie hanya tersenyum menanggapi yesung, kekasihnya. Tak banyak yang tau, jika wookie dan yesung yang notabene menjadi official pairing itu benar-benar menjalin hubungan lebih diluar stage, hanya kyuhyunlah, si magnae suju yang tau sejauh apa hubungan yesung dan wookie. dan si magnae itu juga yang selalu membuat yesung uring-uringan tak jelas, karena selalu saja berusaha merebut perhatian wookie darinya dengan banyak ancaman, dan semakin membuat hari yesung begitu buruk saat dengan senyum manisnya wookie meng'iya'kan semua kemauan si magnae. Poor yesung.

"hyungie….." panggilan wookie pada kekasihnya memecah keheningan yang meliputi mereka beberapa saat tadi.

"Ne chagiya….." jawab yesung lembut.

"apa yang membuatmu mencintaiku…..?" Tanya wookie bersandar didada yesung.

"karena kau begitu mencintaiku….. apakah salah aku mencintai seseorang yang mencintaiku….?" Jawab yesung mengecup pucuk kepala wookie.

"bukankah tak hanya aku yang mencintaimu…..? ribuan bahkan jutaan yeoja diluar sana juga mencintaimu…. Dan mungkin cinta mereka lebih besar dari cintaku….."

"karena hanya kau yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta…" kata yesung tersenyum meski wookie tak melihatnya, senyum yang manis. "lagipula aku tak suka cinta yang berlebihan….."

"semoga kau tak salah pilih….?" kata wookie menghela nafasnya pelan dalam dekapan yesung.

HENING….

Keduanya kembali terdiam, menatap lurus kedepan, dimana pemandangan malam yang begitu menyita mata yesung dan wookie. dari jauh terlihat menara Eiffel yang menjulang dihiasi lampu berkelip. Sungguh indah dan mempesona, sayangnya member suju yang saat ini sedang konser di paris tak bisa mendekati menara itu, karena tak ada banyak waktu bagi mereka tinggal diparis lebih lama. Thailand, shanghai dan Indonesia sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka dalam bulan ini.

"hyungie….. apa yang harus kita katakan…..?" kata wookie pelan.

"katakana apa…..?" Tanya yesung bingung.

"apa yang harus kita katakan pada yang lain tentang hubungan kita…..?" pertanyaan wookie membuat alis yesung nyaris menyatu.

"katakan saja yang sesungguhnya chagiya….. tak perlu menutupi sesuatu yang lambat laun akan diketahui….." jawab yesung kembali mengecup kepala wookie.

"bisa menerimakah mereka nantinya…?" Tanya wookie lirih, terdengar kekhawatiran dari nada bicaranya.

"Ne….. bukankah mereka semua orang-orang yang luar biasa…..? mereka terlalu cerdas untuk tak memahami apa arti membutuhkan…" jawab yesung mempererat dekapannya berniat memberi ketenangan yang lebih pada kekasih mungilnya itu.

"tak selamanya orang mengerti hal seperti itu hyungie…" wookie tersenyum simpul menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

"setidaknya mereka harus belajar mengerti jika kim jong woon membutuhkan seorang kim ryeowook…" yesung kembali menyandarkan dagunya dibahu ryeowook.

"aku tak akan memaksa mereka untuk mengerti jika itu sulit bagi mereka…" wookie menghela nafas beratnya membuat yesung kembali menegakan kepalanya "aku hanya berharap mereka memutuskan yang terbaik…" lanjut wookie.

"apakah menurutmu hubungan yang kita jalani ini hal yang terbaik untuk semua…..?" Tanya yesung kini menatap langit malam.

"anniya….." jawab wookie "banyak yang kecewa dengan keputusan kita kan….?" Lanjut wookie.

"begitu ya…..?" yesung hanya tersenyum merespon.

"hmm….." wookie mengangguk dalam pelukan yesung "tapi setidaknya hubungan inilah yang terbaik yang pernah aku jalin…" wookie membalikan badannya dan menatap wajah sang kekasih. "hubungan yang kujalin bersama seorang kim jong woon….." wookie tersenyum lembut menatap iris kelam milik yesung.

"jadi kau anggap ini yang terbaik….? Untuk kita….?" Tanya yesung menyunggingkan senyuman

"terbaik dari yang paling baik….." jawab wookie mengangguk mantap, membuat poninya bergerak seirama dengan anggukannya.

Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah wookie semakin dekat dengan senyum yang masih setia bertengger diwajahnya. Melihat begitu dekatnya wajah yesung membuat wookie menutup kedua matanya dengan rapat.

_CHU_

Sapuan lembut bibir yesung pada bibir wookie membuat jarak mereka benar-benar menghilang. Gerakan jahil bibir yesung membuat wookie mau tak mau termakan 'hasutan' pervert seorang jong woon. Wookie yang biasanya hanya akan melayani serangan bibir yesung ketika diranjang kini tak lagi peduli jika mereka sedang tidak didalam kamar. Dilingkarkan tangannya dileher sang kekasih seakan mengisyaratkan pada yesung untuk tetap menikmati bibir tipis miliknya.

"kurasa ada yang berhutang penjelasan padaku…"

'GLEKKKK'

Suara seseorang yang berasal dari arah samping membuat yesung dan wookie menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Keduanya seakan membatu ditempat menyadari suara siapa yang baru saja menginterupsi mereka. Membuat wookie merutuki nafsunya, kenapa dia tak bisa menahan nafsunya dan justru membiarkan yesung melumat bibirnya…..?. membuat yesung serta merta mengutuk otak pervertnya yang tak pernah berhasil dia cegah saat bersama wookie. keduanya menoleh kearah suara, semakin bekulah pergerakan mereka melihat langkah anggun seorang namja kearah mereka.

"ahh… anniya…." Kata sang namja itu lagi semakin mendekati wookie dan yesung "bukan hanya aku…. Tapi super junior….." seulas senyum tipis terlukis diwajahnya.

"te…teukie hyung….." kata yesung tergagap, sementara wookie hanya menatap diam pada sang leader.

"jadi siapa yang akan membayar hutangnya…..? kau atau si cilik ini….?" Tanya leeteuk pada yesung sambil menunjuk wookie. disandarkannya punggungnya dipagar pembatas balkon.

"naega…." Jawab yesung semantap mungkin. "kami…."

"aa…. Jong Woon kau tak perlu bicara apapun padaku…" potong leeteuk tiba-tiba saat yesung baru akan buka suara.

"huh….?" Wookie dan yesung menautkan alisnya karena bingung.

"melihat live performance kalian baru saja sudah membuatku mengerti apa yang terjadi…" kata leeteuk santai masih dengan senyumnya yang kini menjadi senyum jahil.

'BLUUUSSHHHHH'

Pipi wookie sudah merona mendengar kata-kata leeteuk. Apa tadi…? Live performance…? Aigooo….. bukankah itu sangat memalukan.

"kau marah hyung…?" Tanya yesung ragu-ragu.

"menurutmu…..?" leeteuk justru bartanya balik pada yesung.

"mollayo….." yesung mengangkat bahunya "tapi aku yakin kau kecewa pada kami….." katanya lagi pelan.

'PLETAAKK'

"appo….." ringis yesung saat tangan leeteuk mendarat 'lembut' didahinya membuat wookie sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"tentu saja aku kecewa paboo…..!" kata leeteuk menatap wookie dan yesung bergantian. "bagaimana bisa kalian menyembunyikannya dari kami….." kata leeteuk dengan nada kecewa.

"miandhe hyung….." wookie dan yesung menunduk.

"sudah berapa lama….?" Tanya leeteuk lagi.

"baru sekitar 8 bulan terakhir hyung…." jawab yesung sedikit ragu.

"mwo….? 8 bulan….? 8 bulan kau bilang baru...?" Leeteuk membelalakan matanya kaget. "aiiisshhh…. Kau….."

"andweee….." pekik wookie menyerobot tempat didepan tubuh yesung saat melihat leeteuk mengangkat tangannya nyaris menempeleng kepala yesung lagi. "jangan pukul hyungie lagi hyung… jebal….." kata wookie meraih tangan leeteuk.

Melihat wookie leeteuk tersenyum, senyum hangat yang biasanya dia perlihatkan pada 'anak-anaknya' disuju.

"manis sekali panggilannya….. siapa tadi….? Hyungie ya….?" Kata leeteuk dengan nada jahil membuat wookie merona.

"…" wookie hanya mengangguk malu-malu membuat leeteuk mengusap bahu wookie.

"kau sungguh mencintainya ya wookie….?" Tanya leeteuk lembut, sesekali diliriknya yesung dibelakang wookie.

"Ne….." wookie mengangguk mantap "dan aku sangat membutuhkannya hyung….." kata wookie lagi sejenak membuat leeteuk terdiam. Lalu kembali tersenyum.

"geure….. tak ada alasan aku marah pada hubungan kalian, meski aku kecewa….. aku sendiri juga menginginkan semua saengku bahagia, dengan apapun itu….. termasuk kau yang memilih kebahagiaanmu dengan menjalin hubungan bersama hyung paboo mu itu….." kata leeteuk mengusap kepala wookie pelan dan mengangkat dagu kearah yesung.

"jjinjaro hyung…..?" Tanya wookie tak percaya.

"Ne…" leeteuk mengangguk "kau Kim jong Woon….." katanya beralih pada yesung

"waeyo….?"

"beruntung sekali mahluk semanis dan sebaik wookie mau padamu….." kata leeteuk terkikik

"yah, hyung apa maksudmu….? Kau kira aku tak pantas mendapatkan wookie….?" geram yesung kesal pada leeteuk karena terus diledek.

"sadar kau ternyata….." kata leeteuk lagi "yah sungie… jaga baik-baik wookie… jika tidak aku sendiri yang akan menghabisimu… arraso….?" Gertak leeteuk galak.

"Arraso…Arraso hyung…" yesung manggut-manggut.

"soal yang lain… seleseikan sendiri, aku tak mau ikut campur…" leeteuk menatap wookie dan yesung bergantian.

"ne… kami akan menyeleseikannya sendiri hyung…. mendengarmu merestui kami saja kami sangat berterima kasih….. jadi yang lain, akan segera kami seleseikan….." kata yesung merangkul wookie yang ada disampingnya.

"chuae….." kata leeteuk.

"hyung…. tapi bagaimana hyung bisa kemari…..? bukankah…"

"kau lupa aku leader…..?" kata leeteuk memotong pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan yesung "bukankah aku selalu mengecek kamar kalian setiap malam…..? lupa atau sengaja melupakannya….?" Tanya leeteuk kembali dengan nada jahil dan menunjukan beberapa card keys pada yesung dan wookie. sepertinya itu kunci duplikat kamar member suju.

"…" yesung dan wookie hanya bisa tersenyum kaku karena malu.

"saat aku masuk kamar kalian aku tak melihat kalian… aku lihat pintu balkon terbuka, kupikir kalian sedang ngobrol disini, jadi aku kemari….. ternyata sedang melakukan live performance….." kata leeteuk terkekeh.

"yah….. park jung soo….. sekarang kembalilah kekamarmu….." usir yesung yang sudah salah tingkah dan mendorong tubuh leeteuk keluar balkon. "mengganggu saja..."

"Ne…ne… arraso jong woon….." kata leeteuk masih terkekeh "ahh… jong woon….. jangan siksa kekasihmu… besok kita masih ada konser, aku tak mau melihatnya sulit berjalan….. kau paham….?" Tanya leeteuk dengan santainya membuat wookie semakin menundukan kepalanya karena malu.

"kalau dia tak bisa jalan aku akan menggendongnya di atas panggung….." teriak yesung mencibir dengan santainya

**!**

**!**

"masih ada yang membuatmu cemas…..?" yesung bertanya dengan lembut pada sang kekasih yang sudah kembali didekapnya.

"mollayo…." Jawab wookie singkat dan mengendikan bahunya.

"everything's gonna be okay…" yesung membelai rambut wookie membuat wookie merasa nyaman.

HENING. Setelahnya tak ada yang berbicara baik yesung maupun ryeowook, keduanya asyik dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Beberapa menit kemudian yesung sedikit tersentak saat mendengar senandung kecil dari ryeowook menyanyikan lagu yang dia bawakan saat konser. Moves like jagger.

"I hate that song…" kata yesung menghela nafasnya membuat wookie berhenti bersenandung dan menoleh kesamping kanannya.

"waeyo…..? why you hate that song…..?" Tanya wookie tersenyum.

"karena setiap lagu itu terdengar saat konser bisa dipastikan kekasih innocence ku menjadi nakal dan liar… " jawab yesung mendengus tanpa menatap ryeowook.

"kau kan tau aku tak se-innocence itu….. kenapa heran….?" Wookie hanya kembali bersandar didada yesung.

"bukan heran….. tapi kesal….." kata yesung galak membuat wookie tersenyum.

"kesal padaku…?" Tanya wookie membelai pipi yesung.

"pada semua…." Yesung memajukan bibirnya kedepan dan semakin mengeratkan dekapannya.

"ahh…. Kyeopta….." wookie terkikik melihat sikap ngambek yesung. "tak perlu seperti ini….. bukankah itu hanya profesionalisme…..?"

"tapi apa harus seductive begitu…..?" dengus yesung kesal. "bukan hanya dengan 1 orang yeoja, tapi 4 yeoja….. kau kira aku suka…..?"

"hehehe… cemburu eoh….?" Wookie tergelak melihat raut wajah yesung.

"menurutmu…..?" yesung menatap kesal pada ryeowook.

Konser sushow memang sangat menyenangkan bagi super junior, tapi bagi yesung, sebagian kecil dari konser adalah mimpi buruknya, meski hanya 3 menit tapi bagi yesung itu adalah bencana besar dalam hatinya. ketika penampilan solo para member dimulai, mulai juga hatinya berapi-api karena kesal. Pasalnya, ryeowook akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu didampingi beberapa dancer baik yeoja maupun namja. Dan yang menjadi masalah adalah…

"aahhhggg….. hyungie, apa yang…. " wookie tersentak saat tangan yesung yang mendekapnya menyelinap kedalam kaosnya dan membelai perutnya.

"aku tak suka dancer itu menyentuhmu….. bahkan meski hanya menyentuh perutmu dalam beberapa detik saja…" kata yesung mendekatkan wajahnya keceruk leher wookie dan menciumnya.

"hyung... ggiee…" wookie semakin gelisah saat dirasa tangan yesung semakin berulah dibalik kaosnya.

"aku tak suka kau memperlihatkan abs-mu pada ELF… meski kau mencintai mereka, aku tak rela kau memperlihatkan tubuhmu….. aku tak rela chagiya…" dan kecupan yang sama didaratkan dileher wookie berulang-ulang membuat wookie merinding.

"hyungie chagi….. itu hanya hiburan bagi ELF….. hanya profesionalisme…" jawab wookie tersenyum menanggapi protes yesung.

"professional tak harus melibatkan tubuh….. " jawab yesung datar.

"semarah itukah padaku…..?" wookie kini sedikit was-was karena nada bicara yesung yang menjadi dingin.

"aku tak marah padamu… tak pernah bisa marah…. kau tau itu kan…..?" yesung menatap wookie yang juga menatapnya. "hanya tak rela mereka melihat tubuhmu dan menyentuhnya…"

"itukah sebabnya kau selalu menghindari penampilanku…?" Tanya wookie lembut dan membelai surai hitam namja chingunya.

Benar, yesung tak pernah terlihat saat wookie tampil secara solo, yesung lebih memilih merebahkan tubuhnya di ruang rest, memejamkan matanya dan mendengarkan music lewat ipod. Yesung tak akan pernah mau melihat ataupun mendengar saat wookie tampil meski hanya melihatnya lewat monitor dan mendengar gaungnya saja. Apalagi ketika ELF berteriak histeris, yesung sangat membenci saat-saat seperti itu. ditambah si magnae yang selalu membahas penampilan wookie didepannya –dengan sengaja- membuatnya semakin frustasi saja.

"aku hanya tak mau ada pertumpahan darah setelah penampilanmu….." jawab yesung sarkastik mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"cemburu akut rupanya….? Hmm….?" Tanya wookie menggoda sang kekasih yang masih saja menatap entah apa didepan sana.

"itu alasan kenapa aku memilih jadi chucky… karena aku ingin membunuh mereka yang sudah menyentuh apa yang seharusnya hanya jadi milikku….." yesung kembali mendekatkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher wookie dan menciumnya. Dan jangan lupakan…. Tangannya yang bergerak semakin menjadi dibalik kaos wookie membuat wookie semakin gelisah.

"hyunggie…. Appo… apa yang kaulakukan…." Wookie mencoba berontak saat dirasa lehernya digigit oleh yesung bak seorang drakula penghisap darah.

"hanya hukuman kecil untukmu karena kau membuatku kesal dengan aksi nakalmu dipanggung….." jawab yesung menyeringai, membuat wookie sedikit bergidik menatap seringaian yesung.

"jika aku dapat hukuman dari aksi nakalku dipanggung…. Lalu hukuman apa yang harus kuberikan padamu atas aksimu diranjang….? Hmm….?" Tanya wookie menggoda, tangannya kini mengikuti gerakan tangan yesung dibalik kaos yang dipakainya.

"kau akan tau nanti….." yesung tersenyum simpul.

"Ngghhh… hyungiee…. " pekik wookie tertahan saat dirasakan jemari yesung bermain-main didadanya dan membuatnya semakin semakin dan semakin merinding.

"kurasa aku berhak mendapatkan bayaran yang mahal karena kau selalu membuatku kesal saat konser chagiya…." Kata yesung…eeerrr…. Mesum.

"seberapa mahal…?" Tanya wookie masih bertahan menanggapi ulah yesung.

"tak bisa disebutkan….. kau akan tau hanya jika aku melakukannya saja…"

"bisakah sekalian aku memberimu hukuman….? Hmm…..?" wookie berbalik dan merengkuh leher yesung yang tentu saja tak menolak.

"kau yang akan mendapatkan hukuman chagiya…" yesung masih setia mempertahankan seringaiannya.

"curang….." kata wookie tersenyum mencolek hidung yesung sekilas.

"kurasa besok aku akan benar-benar menggendongmu di atas panggung…" jawab yesung tersenyum penuh arti. "good bye moves like jagger….. karena besok penyanyimu tak akan sanggup bahkan hanya untuk berdiri…" kata yesung seraya mengangkat tubuh wookie.

"Mwo….? Andwe….. tidak sampai begitu….." ronta wookie dalam gendongan yesung.

"sudah terlambat chagiya… kau sendiri yang mambuatku harus 'menghukummu' kan…?" yesung meniup poni wookie membuatnya sedikit berantakan.

"hyungieee pervert….." pekik wookie saat yesung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang milik yesung.

"it's our super show baby…" kata yesung menyeringai menatap wookie.

**_FIN_**

Thank you…..  
kalau misalnya story ini terbaca yah, di baca saja…..  
jangan dibayangin…. Bahaya !  
hanya orang iseng yang bikin percakapan mereka jadi aneh begini.  
hajjiman….. kamsahamnida *bow… flying kiss*


End file.
